


This Is Forever

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Get ready bois this is gonna be a wild ride, M/M, Mpreg, Shit goes down, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: First, LoveA marriage is written in bloodSomeone walks awayNothing is close to a true romanceSomeone gets what they wantSomething has just begunHe will always be a broken boyThis is the endThere's no where to hide tonightLet's pretend the world has endedSomeone is replacedSecrets are learned"This Is Forever" - Album by She Wants Revenge





	1. First, Love

~~Sal~~

 

He sits on a small stool in front of a black vanity that he had been told was his in a bedroom he had been told was his with a strange old woman he had never met before thightly putting his hair into a pretty bun that he had assumed was supposed to look like a rose when it was finished.

He is in an immense amount of paint right now from not only the constent pull on his scalp, but also the pinch from the tight corset he's wearing that makes it hard to breathe.

He is wearing all black. From his black dress covered in black lace, to his black stalkings, to his black healed boots he was sure would kill him if he tried to walk in them even though he had practiced, to his black gloves that went all the way up his arms, to the black veil that was now being placed over him that he could barely see through. Even the glass eye he has in was made to be a solid, matt black.

The only thing that wasn't black that he was wearing in all this was bright red lipstick.

 

 

 

~~Travis~~

 

He sits on a chair in front of a mirror in his room getting his hair gelled and comed to the point he thinks that the old man doing it might as well be just using glue.

He knew that that night was important. He knew that it was going to be for as long as he could remember. Even before he was going to come into existence tonight was going to be important.

The child of the Phelps was going to marry the child of the Fisher's. No matter man or woman. It was going to happen.

He is wearing all black. From his black suit, to his black dress shirt, to his black tie, to his black socks, to his black wingtips, to the black dog mask now being placed on his face.

 

 

 

~~Travis &Sal~~

 

Neither had met the man they were to marry.


	2. Chapter 2

hey so I know people have been wanting another chapter to this and I'd like to say I'm working on it. I'm currently having some complications with the computer turning on and being alone because there's gonna be like a lot of smut in the next chapter that will also be the longest thing I've posted on here. Just keep your eyes peeled, as I may be able to keep working on it soon


End file.
